


Myka's Birthday

by agentsandartefacts



Series: Finding Home [1]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsandartefacts/pseuds/agentsandartefacts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unknown to Myka, the team arrange a birthday party for her, inviting everyone, including her parents. Everything is as fine as can be until a surprise guest arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myka's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime in season four and establishes the beginning of the series Finding Home.

‘I still can’t believe I almost got killed by an artefact, Pete!’ Myka yelled as she entered through the door of the B&B.

‘But you’re still alive!’ Pete retorted, a few steps behind her. ‘I gooed it just in time.’

‘Not my point, Pete,’ Myka replied, rounding on him.

‘Then what is your point?’ Pete asked, frowning.

Myka paused for a moment before lightly shrugging. ‘Well, you know...I didn’t really want to die on my birthday.’

Pete’s eyes widened. ‘Wait, it’s your birthday?’

Myka nodded. ‘Yeah...Yeah it is.’

Pete’s shoulder’s dropped. ‘Oh Mykes...I’m sorry. I didn’t know...I mean you’re not very forthcoming with these kinds of things...’

Myka’s smile was small as she began to ascend the stairs of the B&B. ‘You know, Pete, its fine really. I didn’t want a lot of fuss anyway.’

Pete nodded. ‘Where you going?’

‘For a shower,’ Myka replied. ‘And then I’m going to spend the afternoon with a book probably.’

‘Okay Mykes.’ Pete watched Myka disappear upstairs before walking into the kitchen. He smiled at Leena as he glanced around the room, noting the detail that went into decorating it. Balloons and streamers were adorned across the room, with a banner that read ‘Happy Birthday Myka!’ across it. He turned and noticed the table laid with food and he grinned. ‘Nice job you’ve done here Leena.’

Leena smiled. ‘Thank you. How is she?’

‘She’s a little cranky...’ Pete said, pointing upwards with his thumb. ‘She almost got whammied...’

‘Well maybe this will cheer her up,’ Claudia said as she entered the room with Steve shortly behind. ‘I mean she has no idea right?’

‘None whatsoever,’ Pete said, nodding. ‘I think she thinks we forgot.’

‘Well it looks like the place is all set,’ Steve said, putting down two gift wrapped boxes on the table with a couple of others. ‘Artie said he’d be here if he manages to finish up some stuff in the Warehouse in time, but he said not to be hopeful.’

‘And Myka’s parents called and said they’d be arriving in Univille in about ten minutes,’ Claudia added. ‘So Pete you might wanna go meet them there.’

‘Got it,’ Pete said, taking a cookie from the table and headed for the door. ‘She’s gunna love this.’

‘Any word from HG?’ Steve asked as the front door closed.

‘Not yet,’ Claudia replied. ‘But here’s hoping.’

* * *

 

Myka stepped out the shower and wrapped herself into the cream fluffy towels before padding out into her room. She sat herself at the end of her bed and prodded at the carpet with her toes. She wasn’t going to deny she was a little bit disappointed that her friends appeared to have forgotten about her birthday. But it didn’t matter, not really. It was only a birthday.

Sighing, she stood up and dried herself down before changing into a clean set of clothes. She ran her fingers through her wet curls, her mind wandering to other things. One set of memories came to mind, those with Helena before she left and was never heard of again. She smiled, absentmindedly touching her lips as she remembered.

 

_‘I want to thank you,’ Myka said, watching Helena finish putting back the chess pieces._

_‘For what?’ Helena asked, pausing to look at Myka, ignoring the bubble of desire that rose in her stomach._

_Myka pursed her lips, her gaze flitting up to the lock then back at Helena._

_Helena understood, placed a hand on top of Myka’s, lacing her fingers between hers. ‘I didn’t want to lose you, too.’_

_Myka lowered her gaze to Helena’s hand, swallowed hard. She looked back into Helena’s brown pools, then whispered. ‘I want to thank you properly.’_

_Helena raised an eyebrow, her mouth forming her smirk that Myka couldn’t resist. ‘And how are you going to do that?’_

_Myka grinned as she leaned up and kissed Helena delicately on the lips, noticing how soft and warm they were before pulling away. Her cheeks flushed and she coughed. ‘We should probably...’_

_Helena just smiled, squeezed Myka’s hand. ‘We’ll finish this later, yes?’_

_Myka nodded, her smile mirroring Helena’s. ‘I think we will.’_

Myka chuckled over the memory, letting her mind linger on it before focussing on another. After the affair with Sykes, after the threat to the warehouse had been diffused, she and Helena managed to steal a few minutes to themselves alone in one of the aisles. Intense stares were shared; followed by a passionate and steamy kiss, which both of them refused to talk about afterwards. Then Helena left without a goodbye, and all Myka could think about was the burning heat of the kiss and the sting of hurt and betrayal deep in her stomach.

She licked her lips and gently shook her head, trying to clear the memory away. That was months ago, and she still hadn’t heard from Helena. She concluded weeks ago that maybe, she meant nothing to Helena after all, that the kissing was a spur of the moment thing. Now she was beginning to conclude that perhaps the whole thing was a mistake, and hurt bubbled in the back of her throat.

She coughed, shook her head once more and then moved to her bedside table. She picked up a well worn volume, tucked the book under her arm and left her room to head downstairs.

She almost collided into Pete on the stairs, the book falling to the floor, and she chuckled. ‘Jeez Pete, when are you going to learn to not bound up the stairs?’

‘Sorry Mykes, but I was looking for you actually,’ Pete said, picking up the book, his grin lazy across his face. ‘Got something to show you.’

Myka raised an eyebrow. ‘Oh?’

‘Yeah, you’re gunna love it,’ Pete said. ‘But you need to put this on.’ He held up a black scarf, pulled from his back pocket, his grin growing bigger.

‘Really Pete?’ Myka sighed. She gazed at Pete’s expression before taking the scarf and placing it around her eyes. ‘At least guide me down the stairs...’

‘Sure, sure,’ Pete said, guiding her down the stairs. ‘Are you sure you can’t see?’

‘Pete,’ Myka replied, sharp.

‘Okay, okay,’ Pete said, gently pushing her towards the kitchen of the B&B. Over Myka’s shoulder he could see Claudia, Steve, Leena, and Mr and Mrs Bering all huddled around the table waiting for Myka. Even Artie had managed to free himself from the warehouse for a couple of hours.

‘You can take it off now,’ Pete said, moving to go stand with the others.

Myka frowned, slowly took off the blindfold. Her eyes widened as she heard the others shout ‘Happy Birthday!’ and she broke out into a large grin, her eyes watering.

‘Wow guys...’ Myka said, a little stunned.

‘Did you really think we’d forget your birthday?’ Claudia asked, darting over to hug Myka.

‘Well I did wonder...’ Myka replied, patting Claudia’s shoulders before sidestepping to meet her parents, eyes wide. ‘Mom, dad, you’re...you’re here!’

Jeannie pulled Myka in for a hug, smiling. ‘Well we didn’t want to miss it, and Pete here told us what they were planning.’

‘It’s good to see you Myka,’ Warren said, nodding at Myka. ‘And happy birthday.’

‘Thanks dad,’ Myka said, releasing her grip from her mother to hug her father.

* * *

 

Celebrations got underway; with Pete talking to Mr and Mrs Bering, cookies in one hand and a glass of cream soda in the other. Claudia and Steve were talking between themselves, Claudia moving over to get her guitar. Leena was talking to Artie, who was tickling Trailer’s ears.

Myka bit on her lip as she surveyed the scene. It was almost perfect, except for maybe one minor detail. She sighed inwardly, knowing that wherever Helena had gone, it was unlikely she would return now.

She moved over to where Pete and her parents were, smiled. ‘So, what are you guys talking about?’

‘Pete was just informing us of his times with Kelly,’ Jeannie said, sipping her drink. ‘When are you going to find someone Myka?’

Pete began to chuckle, tried to hide his smirk.

Myka’s eyes widened, felt her neck and cheeks burn up. ‘Mom!’

‘What?’ Jeannie asked. ‘I was just wondering, I mean is there going to be a chance of grandchildren or not?’

‘Okay...’ Pete said, clearly embarrassed for Myka. ‘I think Steve needs me, over there, right Steve?’

‘What?’ Steve asked, as Pete darted into his direction.

Myka just stared at the ceiling, trying to let the embarrassment simmer down before talking.

‘What? What did I say?’ Jeannie asked.

Myka let out a breath. ‘Nothing, mom...just...just drop it...’

‘Well, you’re not getting any younger...’ Jeannie muttered.

‘Mom!’ Myka whined, wishing the ground would swallow her up.

‘Hey Mykes!’ Pete called, getting her attention.

Myka took a deep breath, and turned to face Pete. ‘ _What?_ ’

Pete just pointed to the doorway of the room.

Myka followed his arm to the doorway and her jaw dropped.

‘I’m not too late am I, darling?’

‘Helena?’ Myka whispered. She walked over to her without excusing herself and almost flung herself into Helena’s arms.

Helena made a gentle oft sound as Myka embraced her, but settled into the hug, running a hand through Myka’s tussled curls. She took in the subtle scent of Myka’s shampoo, and realised just how much she’d missed it since their last encounter. Her mind wandered off to the memory but was pulled back as Myka withdrew from her.

‘You’re here,’ Myka stated.

‘I am,’ Helena replied simply, clasping her hands together.

‘Why?’ Myka asked, curious. ‘Why now?’

‘I was given an assignment,’ Helena said, diverting her eyes. ‘One I wasn’t sure I could divulge to anyone else without permission. Mrs Frederic gave me permission to come back, just for today.’

‘What kind of an assignment?’ Myka’s curiosity was piqued.

‘One I can’t tell you I’m afraid, darling,’ Helena said, disappointed. She gently placed a rogue curl behind Myka’s ear. ‘But do you really need to know all the details? Especially on a day like this.’

Myka nodded, considering her. She wet her lips, which Helena noticed. ‘I still think about that day. About what we did.’

‘Me too,’ Helena whispered, her voice turning husky. ‘All the time.’

‘So...you...you don’t regret what we did?’ Myka whispered, tentatively, perfectly aware the room was watching them. Including her parents.

Helena took Myka’s hand and kissed the back, taking in its softness. ‘Never. Not unless you do?’

Myka felt a warm heat radiate from her heart, expelling a breath she didn’t know she was holding. ‘No...’

‘Aces,’ Helena chuckled, amused. She noted the sparkle in Myka’s eyes and she smiled, squeezed her hands.

Myka leaned close to Helena’s ear, letting her warm breath tickle the hairs on her skin. ‘You know we have an audience right? Including my parents?’

‘Really?’ Helena drawled, her smiled turning into a smirk. ‘How intriguing.’

Myka gazed into Helena’s eyes, tried to resist the urge to pick up where they left off several months ago. ‘Do you know what else is intriguing?’

Helena shook her head, raised an eyebrow. ‘What then?’

‘I was on an artefact hunt today,’ Myka said, playing with the ring on Helena’s finger. ‘And it almost killed me, if Pete hadn’t gooed it in time.’

Helena’s eyes widened in horror, but noticed the playful expression on Myka’s face and instantly relaxed. ‘How very almost Shakespearian.’

‘Quite,’ Myka said, giggling. She pointed to the foiled bow on the lapel of Helena’s jacket. ‘What’s that?’

Helena looked down, frowning at first, but then her face changed into a wide grin. ‘Oh! I forgot to get you a present as I got here as quickly as I could.’ She lowered her voice to a sultry whisper. ‘So I thought I’d offer myself as a present instead, to use in any way you see fit.’

‘Why Miss Wells,’ Myka replied back with a husk in her voice. ‘I do believe you’re trying to charm me...’

‘Is it working?’ Helena asked with a smirk.

Myka leaned close to Helena’s ear once more, gently nipping at her ear. ‘We’ll find that out later, but for now, I think you should meet my folks...’

* * *

 

Helena laughed softly against Myka’s curls, her nose twitching. ‘Yeah? And how are you going to introduce me to them?’

Myka smiled against Helena’s neck, planting small kisses around her ear. ‘Well, as much as I’d love to introduce you as my smoking hot, Victorian, bestselling author who is a very strong suitor to be my girlfriend, I think they could freak...’

‘A very strong suitor, eh?’ Helena husked, trying to be careful where she was placing her hands, aware of the eyes on them.

‘Mmm,’ Myka breathed, slowly tracing kisses down Helena’s jaw line. ‘I mean, the position’s open if you’re interested applying...’

‘Oh I am...’ Helena gasped, her eyes fluttering, desire burning deep within her and a longing to continue kissing those lips she couldn’t stop dreaming about. ‘I’m highly interested in applying for being Myka Bering’s girlfriend...’

‘I thought you might be,’ Myka whispered, low, finally meeting Helena’s heated gaze. She wanted nothing more than to kiss those perfectly shaped lips whilst her hands roamed elsewhere, but a cough from behind them snapped her focus. She licked her lips and looked down at her hands before looking back at Helena. ‘I think we’ve attracted an audience...’

Helena glanced at the others out of the corner of her eye, her expression becoming highly amused. ‘I believe we have.’

Myka fought hard to prevent the searing heat of her blush creep up her neck and face before turning to face the rest of the room.

Helena couldn’t help but gaze at Myka as she flushed a bright red, clearly entertained by the situation.

‘Um, Myka, dear...do you...do you want to introduce us to your friend?’ Jeannie asked, confusion clearly colouring her voice.

Behind Jeannie, Myka could see Pete’s eyes almost bulging out of his eyes, his cell phone held firmly in Claudia’s hand. She noted that Claudia was also grinning, with Steve trying to get Pete to act normally. Artie had wandered off, apparently on the end of his Farnsworth, or at least pretending to be. Leena, ever the hostess was offering freshly made lemonade to anyone who was paying her attention.

Myka then focussed on her parents and took a deep breath. She glanced at Helena beside her, her hand still fiddling with Helena’s ring. She pulled on Helena’s hand as she slowly walked over to her parents. Her heart was in her throat, her legs beginning to numb.

_It’s okay_ , she reasoned in her head.  _Helena’s a genius, a beautiful and complicated genius, who was kind of not born in this century and oh, is by the way is actually H.G. Wells...my parents are gunna buy this...right?_ She felt Helena squeeze her hand for support as she approached her parents.

‘Mom,’ Myka began. ‘Dad, I’d like you to meet my--’ Her mouth went dry as she tried to find the right words.

‘Friend,’ Helena said, helping Myka out. ‘I’m Myka’s friend.’

‘Right,’ Myka said, embarrassment overwhelming her. ‘My friend...who’s name is...’

‘Emily,’ Helena said, her cheeks beginning to flush now. ‘Emily Lake.’

Myka’s eyes grew wide at Helena before adding: ‘Yes...Emily...Lake...’ She smiled, to appease her parents.

‘Dude, this is so embarrassing,’ Claudia whispered to Steve.

Pete stepped in, handing a glass of water to Myka. ‘I think what the ladies are trying to say here Mr and Mrs Bering is that... _Emily_ here is really good friends with Mykes and--’

‘Are you sleeping with my daughter?’ Warren interjected, eyeing up Helena.

‘Dad!’ Myka squealed, her face horrified.

_Not yet_ , Helena thought, her smirk returning to her face. When she noticed Warren’s eyes narrow she quickly frowned and shook her head. ‘No sir, I’m not.’

Warren frowned. ‘Could have fooled me with that performance back there.’ He gestured to where they’d just been, by the doorway.

Myka sipped the water Pete had given her followed by nabbing one of the cookies off the table and munching on them, hoping to alleviate the pure embarrassment and awkwardness she was feeling.

Helena shifted on her feet, trying to think of the best response. ‘We’ve not seen each other for a few months, sir. I’ve been away.’

Warren folded his arms to consider Helena’s answer. ‘Do you greet all your friends as fondly, Emily?’

Helena paused, ran a hand through her hair, glancing at Myka for support. ‘No sir.’

‘Dad please,’ Myka pleaded. ‘This is neither the time or place for this kind of discussion...’

Warren held up a hand, gesturing for Myka to stop, kept his eyes on Helena. ‘What is it you do, Emily?’

‘Honey...’ Jeannie said, putting a hand on her husband’s shoulder.

Helena pursed her lips open, trying to remember her former alias to answer Warren’s question, before remembering. ‘I’m an English teacher, sir.’

Warren raised an eyebrow. ‘Really? Where do you teach?’

Myka put a shoulder on Warren’s shoulder. ‘Dad...please, we’ll talk more about Emily later.’

‘When?’ Warren asked, looking at Myka.

‘Try never,’ Myka muttered under her breath.

Helena breathed a small sigh of relief, excusing herself to take a helping of trifle.

‘Myka,’ Jeannie began. ‘About what we mentioned earlier...’

‘Oh god...’ Myka groaned, keeping an eye on Helena.

‘But Myka it’s important,’ Jeannie said. ‘I mean, if you’re into women how are you going to have children?’

‘Mom!’ Myka whined, her voice squeaking. ‘Did you really just say that?’

Helena almost choked on her spoon, smearing some cream around her lips.

Pete noticed that the attention was all on Myka now. He swallowed, leaned in and whispered in Myka’s ear. ‘Um, Mykes? You do know everyone can hear you... _talking_ , right?’

‘Thank you Pete,’ Myka said, her voice firm, her ears beginning to burn red as well as the rest of her.. ‘I’ll be right back.’ She refilled her glass with water and then shuffled out the room and towards the back door.

‘Myka?’ Jeannie asked. ‘Honey, where are you going?’

Pete glanced at Helena and gestured with his eyes.

Helena nodded and took another bowl of trifle, then followed after Myka.

Pete looked at Mr and Mrs Bering; even his face began to blush a little. He thumbed at where Myka

and Helena had wandered to. ‘She’s a little cranky...her job...’

* * *

Myka watched as Helena approached her. She held the glass of water against her neck, hoping it would be enough to soak up the heat of her embarrassment.

Helena stood next to Myka, spoon in mouth, savouring the trifle on her tongue. She placed the spoon in the bowl, looked at Myka. ‘Your parents seem a quirky bunch.’

Myka stared over Helena’s shoulder, the redness turning into a lighter shade of pink now. ‘Helena I’m so sorry...’

‘It’s fine, darling,’ Helena said, spooning more pudding into her mouth. She licked her lips. ‘Though I fear I may have made today more awkward than perhaps it could have been.’

Myka looked at Helena and smiled. ‘I think my mom would have still brought up the topic of kids even if you weren’t here. In fact, she did...before you arrived...’ She walked over to the tree and sat, patted the space next to her for Helena to join her. ‘Though, my dad on the other hand...’

Helena chuckled as she sat next to Myka. ‘Yes, he was rather to the point wasn’t he...?’

‘He was,’ Myka laughed, softly. She gazed at Helena, noticed the cream on her lips. She wiped her finger across her lips, then licked the cream off her finger.

Helena watched, entranced. Then a devilish smirk appeared at her lips and she spooned some cream onto her spoon and blobbed it onto Myka’s nose.

Myka squealed, her eyes going cross eyed. ‘Helena!’

‘Well, it was hardly fair watching you lick the cream off your finger like that,’ Helena protested, and then began laughing at Myka as she attempted to lick the cream off with her tongue. She put down the bowl, and leaned forward. She gently licked the cream off Myka’s nose, then traced down to her mouth, kissing her gently at first, then deepening the kiss.

Myka’s eyes fluttered close in response, a moan creeping from her mouth. She ran a hand through Helena’s hair, pulling softly, her other hand moving to her lower back, forgetting the glass of water was still in her hand. Water poured over Helena, dampening her crisp white shirt.

Helena squealed, the shock of the water causing her to giggle. She glanced up at Myka, a smile forming on her lips. ‘Well certainly cooled us down...’

Myka’s eyes widened as she looked at Helena, the water soaking the shirt, making it almost see through. She licked her lips before looking at Helena. ‘I am so sorry...your...your shirt...’ She began rubbing Helena’s shirt, desperately trying to dry her shirt with just her hands.

Helena sat back, clearly amused with Myka’s actions. ‘Darling,’ she purred. ‘If you carry on brushing your hands against my body like that, you might as well take these wet clothes off, and then we’ll never leave this garden...’

Myka’s hands paused, hovering around Helena’s waist. She peered at Helena’s smouldering gaze, and she gulped. ‘It’s very tempting, if we weren’t being watched.’ She gestured behind her.

Helena just smirked. ‘It’s a shame really; the new form to your shirt is doing wonders for my imagination...’

Myka looked down and noticed her shirt was wet too, and she blushed. ‘And we know all about your imagination...don’t we, Helena?’

 

* * *

‘Dude,’ Claudia said, unable to tear herself away from the window. ‘HG and Myka are totally getting it on...’

‘And we should give them their privacy,’ Steve said, trying to tear her away.

‘Does Artie know he’s not fooling anyone?’ Claudia sniggered, watching Artie still pretend to talk into his Farnsworth.

Pete moved over to the others. ‘Wow that was super awkward, thank god Leena managed to distract poor Mr and Mrs Bering somehow, they were a little shocked and I didn’t have any more stories to te--oh my god are they kissing?’

‘I think Pete’s gunna need a cold shower or something,’ Claudia said, patting Pete’s shoulder.

‘Guys, I really think we should stop it, I mean think about Mr and Mrs Bering,’ Steve pleaded, watching Leena talk to them.

‘Hey, maybe you could go over them and talk about...you know...’ Pete said, waving his hand around. ‘I mean you must have had to come out to your folks at some point right?’

‘Pete,’ Steve frowned. ‘We don’t even know what’s going on right now...’

‘Please?’ Pete said, almost begging. ‘I mean, for Mykes.’

Steve rolled his eyes. ‘Fine, you owe me.’ He wandered over to where Leena and Mr and Mrs Bering stood and began to make conversation.

‘Oh my god what are they doing now?’ Pete whispered, watching as Myka poured the water over Helena.

‘Pete,’ Claudia asked, trying to get his attention. ‘Pete!’

‘Huh?’ Pete mumbled, looking at Claudia.

‘You’re okay with them two, right?’ Claudia asked. ‘I mean, you know, being more than friends and stuff...with HG...’

Pete frowned, looked at Claudia seriously for a moment. ‘Yeah, of course. I mean, if it makes Mykes happy, then sure.’

Claudia nodded. ‘Me too. Hey, I wonder what Artie thinks?’

‘Where is Artie?’ Pete added, spinning around the room looking.

Leena smiled as she came over. ‘He took Trailer for a walk, and I think it’s going to be a very long one...’

Claudia smirked, watching Helena and Myka out of the corner of her eye. She knew she should have made a bet with Steve.

* * *

 

Myka felt a moan leave her mouth once more as Helena kissed her, her hands lost in Helena’s locks. Her eyes were half lidded with desire as Helena shifted against her hips, her hands cupping Myka’s breasts through the wet material. Her hands pulled on Helena’s hair as her mouth traced down Myka’s neck, gently nipping and sucking. Her mind began to melt, forgetting the outdoor setting they were currently in and another groan escaped her lips.

Helena brought a hand down and pushed up Myka’s damp top to expose her stomach and began caressing. She then fumbled with Myka’s belt, a subtle hint, her hot mouth tracing back up to her ear. ‘You’ve got extremely soft skin...’ she rasped, her breath scorching Myka’s ear.

Myka grinned, her mind lost in lust and a need for Helena’s touch all over her. She bit her lip as she felt Helena fumble with belt, desire burning deep inside her. As Helena’s lips found hers once more, she tugged on her bottom lip, then gently pushed away. ‘Helena...stop...’

Helena pulled away, frowning. ‘Something wrong, darling?’ Her eyes flashed with hurt briefly, before showing concern.

Myka coughed; her body still on fire. ‘We’re forgetting where we are...’ She gestured to the windows.

‘Ah...’ Helena muttered, nodding to herself.

‘Besides,’ Myka continued, sitting up. ‘We need to talk.’

‘We do?’ Helena asked, sheepish. ‘About what?’

‘Us,’ Myka said, looking into Helena’s eyes. ‘I mean we flirt, and we never talk about it. We kiss, a lot, and we never talk about it. Not to mention what happened at Yellowstone, at Hong Kong...’ She sighed. ‘I don’t know where we stand.’

Helena rubbed her arms, stared at the grass. ‘Where do you think we stand?’

‘That’s the thing Helena,’ Myka replied, looking away. ‘I don’t know. I thought...’ She shook her head. ‘Never mind.’

Helena looked at Myka, touched her hand. ‘No, tell me.’

Myka swallowed, felt the bubble of hurt return in her throat. ‘When you left and I never heard anything from you, I began to think that what we did after that thing with Sykes wasn’t real, that it was a spur of the moment thing. Then recently I began to think that...’ She closed her eyes as she thought it. She then stared into Helena’s eyes. ‘I began to think I was a mistake to you.’

Helena blinked, felt a breath catch in her throat, hurt churning deep in her chest. She then expelled a breath, bowed her head. ‘Oh Myka...’

‘Am I a mistake to you Helena?’ Myka whispered.

Helena shook her head, squeezed Myka’s hand. ‘No Myka. You’ll never be a mistake to me.’

‘Then why did you disappear?’ Myka asked, her voice cracking. ‘Why didn’t you call?’

‘I wanted to, you have to understand,’ Helena said, her eyes fierce. ‘But I was under strict orders from Mrs Fredric. I couldn’t contact anyone. As I said, I’m only here because Mrs Fredric allowed me, and deemed it safe.’

‘Helena, what have you been doing?’ Myka said, frowning.

‘Protecting you,’ Helena said, clasping Myka’s hand. ‘I’m protecting you, you and Pete, Claudia and Steve. I want to tell you Myka, I really do. But it’s not safe.’

Myka stared at Helena, wide eyed. ‘Is it dangerous? What you’re doing...is it dangerous?’

‘No, for the most part,’ Helena admitted. ‘Just lonely. I think about you all the time, you should know that.’

‘I do too,’ Myka whispered, bowing her head. She bit her lip. ‘When can you come home?’

‘I’m not sure, darling,’ Helena said. ‘When Mrs Fredric says I can.’

Myka nodded. ‘So you’ll be gone tomorrow, won’t you?’

‘Yes,’ Helena said, rueful. ‘Is that a problem?’

‘No...’ Myka replied. ‘Not if we make tonight count.’

Helena smiled, nodding. ‘I’m sure that’s achievable.’

‘Keep in contact with me this time?’ Myka asked, looking up. ‘Even if it’s a one worded postcard...just something so I know you’re okay?’

‘Only if you promise not to find me,’ Helena replied. ‘Or let anyone else know. It has to be strictly between us. It’s for your safety, Myka.’

‘I promise,’ Myka said, nodding.

‘Then I think it’s time for us to rejoin the party,’ Helena said, straightening out her shirt. ‘We don’t want to fuel what your father’s been thinking...’

Myka smirked. ‘Well, if you still stand by what you said earlier, then we’ll definitely be confirming what my father thinks...you did offer yourself as my present...’

‘Indeed I did,’ Helena whispered, the sultriness appearing in her voice. ‘And I’m looking forward to it...’

* * *

 

As evening began to set, everyone was sat down to dinner, except for Artie who had to leave for Warehouse business. To try and avoid awkwardness, Myka and Helena sat opposite each other at the long table, since their normal circular one was too small to hold present company.

Myka observed the table as she sipped her glass of water. Pete was busy talking to Jeannie, Claudia, who had sat herself next to Helena was trying to discuss inventions in whispered tones to avoid suspicion from Warren. Steve was listening to Pete and Jeannie’s conversation and contributing when necessary, leaving her under the scrutiny of Warren. Leena was busy organising the dessert.

Beneath the table, Myka felt Helena’s foot rub against her leg and she felt herself flush. She noticed the playful glint in Helena’s eyes as she whispered to Claudia, and she felt Warren’s glare on her intensify. She sipped some more water, trying to control the heat coursing through her body.

‘Myka,’ Warren stated, staring at her. He didn’t make an effort to keep his voice down. ‘What is going on between you and Emily?’

Myka felt herself go numb with embarrassment. She felt everyone look at her, including Helena. She looked at Warren. ‘What do you mean, dad?’

‘I’m not stupid Myka,’ Warren said, gesturing at both Myka and Helena. ‘You’re more than just friends.’

Myka’s mouth went dry. She had no idea how to answer. How was she supposed to tell her father what was going on between Helena and herself when she just about knew herself? She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself to answer when she felt Helena’s foot against her leg once more. Her eyes narrowed at Helena, who just stared back at her, her eyes smiling.

‘Well?’ Warren demanded.

‘I don’t know what you want me to say dad,’ Myka said, shrugging. ‘You won’t like it either way.’

‘So you are sleeping with her?’ Warren asked, sitting back.

Myka buried her face in her hands. She could hear Claudia whispering to Steve in sympathy, felt Pete’s hand on her shoulder. She rubbed her eyes; put both hands on the table. ‘Look, dad. I’m not in high school any more, I’m a grown woman. What I do with my personal life has nothing to do with you.’

‘We just want you to be happy, sweetheart,’ Jeannie said. ‘And if you’re happy with Emily, then we’re happy too. Right Warren?’

‘Yes dear,’ Warren said, nodding at his wife.

‘Besides...there’s always Tracy, she should be able to give me grandchildren...’ Jeannie added.

Myka groaned and bowed her head, hoping that if she shut her eyes the embarrassment would fade away.

Pete leaned in and whispered to Myka. ‘Since when did your mom get so broody?’

‘I don’t know...’ Myka replied, mumbling. ‘But I wish she’d stop...Remind me to goo the bookstore next time I go home...’

* * *

 

Myka gazed into Helena’s eyes, her hand stroking her cheek. She relished the feeling of their naked bodies being together underneath the sheets, knowing it could be months before it happened again. She leaned forward and kissed her. ‘Well...that was the best birthday present I’ve had...’

Helena grinned, laced her hand with Myka’s. ‘I’m glad. You were very good, darling.’

Myka blushed, giggled lightly. ‘Not as good as you...’

‘Well,’ Helena remarked. ‘There is no one quite like me...’

‘You think?’ Myka whispered, grinning. ‘No one will ever be quite like you...That’s what I like about you.’

Helena kissed Myka’s hand. ‘And there’s no one like you, Myka. You are one of a kind.’

Myka looked at their hands, sighed. ‘You really have to go, don’t you?’

‘I do,’ Helena muttered.

Myka nodded, nuzzled herself closer to Helena. ‘You will be back though?’

‘Unless the Regents state otherwise,’ Helena said, leaning forward to kiss Myka’s bare shoulders.

Myka sighed. ‘I’m sorry about my parents...’

‘It happens,’ Helena replied. ‘They have every right to be suspicious of me. It’s obvious they love and care for you.’

‘They do...’ Myka agreed. ‘I just wish dad wasn’t so hard on you...’

Helena smiled. ‘Don’t worry about it, darling.’ She planted a kiss on her forehead. ‘I think its best though if you get some sleep. You never know what curiosities await you tomorrow.’

‘Oh god I hope we don’t get a ping tomorrow,’ Myka groaned. ‘It was bad enough me almost dying today...’

‘Ah yes,’ Helena drawled. ‘You must tell me about that...’

‘Maybe...’ Myka said, her eyes flicking shut. ‘I might wait until you return...’

‘Oh you tease,’ Helena murmured.

‘Takes one to know one,’ Myka whispered sleepily.

Helena smiled then, waited until Myka fell asleep before whispering, ‘Happy birthday, my love.’

* * *

 

‘Where’s H.G.?’ Pete asked as he sat down next to Myka at the breakfast table.

‘Gone,’ Myka replied, reading a case file. She didn’t even bother handing it to Pete.

‘She didn’t stay?’ Pete’s brow furrowed.

‘Couldn’t stay,’ Myka corrected. ‘She only came for my birthday.’

Pete nodded. ‘So...did you...you know?’

Myka began to blush. She eyed Pete, knowing her grin gave her away. ‘That, is none of your business.’

‘Oh you totally got it on,’ Pete cooed. ‘So how was she, she any good? I mean she totally had the moves on me back in Lon- ow!’

Myka chuckled as she watched Pete rub his forearm. ‘Next time I won’t be as gentle...’

‘Sorry Mykes...’ Pete said, reaching forward and helping himself to some pancakes.

‘You better be,’ Myka said as she stood up. She walked over to the table where she left her presents, unopened.

‘Hey, how come you never opened them yesterday?’ Pete asked. ‘We were all excited for you to open them.’

Myka shrugged. ‘I guess I forgot...’ She picked up a small green rectangular box that wasn’t there the previous day. She knew immediately who it was from.

‘So are you gonna open them now?’ Pete inquired. ‘Because I’d love a little show and tell time at breakfast.’

‘Maybe,’ Myka replied. She turned her back against Pete and slowly opened up the box. She smiled to herself when she saw the foiled ribbon Helena had been wearing on her lapel as her “present”. Her eyes widened, however, when she saw Helena’s ring, the ring she went to all that trouble retrieving from the Escher vault.

At the bottom of the box, she noticed a yellow post-it note. Her smile grew wider as her mind remembered the first time Helena had encountered post-it notes. She shook her head as she read the note. It seemed that Helena would never seize to amaze her.

_Keep it as a promise. I will be back, darling._


End file.
